


Wait For You

by soubae97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frotting, Hand Jobs, I aged them up to like eighteen, Kageyama and Hinata get it on, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubae97/pseuds/soubae97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama want to get closer.  Hinata waits for the right time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For You

Start of college was eventful for Hinata Shouyo and Kageyama Tobio. After the back and forth of "should we date now?" and "let's wait", both boys came to the conclusion that their first year of college would be the official start of them dating. It might have been somewhat awkward to figure out how to start it, but the rhythm and connection they had made it easy.

What wasn't easy was the public displays of affections. Hinata had no problem getting into the flow of it. Always the affectionate one, he cuddled, hugged, grasped onto Kageyama while Kageyama took a bit longer to get the hang of it. Hand holding was easy to Kageyama but the kisses and full on cuddling took baby steps.  
Hinata had no problem waiting. He would wait eternally if it meant Kageyama being comfortable. Kageyama was his moon while he was Kageyama's sun. The fact they were so in sync with each other was enough to satisfy Hinata. 

At least for a little while.

The satisfaction started waning a few months after they started dating. The two would alternate study dates at either Hinata's home or Kageyama's place and today was a Kageyama day. Kageyama, pencil in mouth, stared at his book. Hinata, meanwhile, was staring at the pencil in Kageyama's mouth.

And felt his pants tighten a bit.

"Um, Kageyama?"

Eyes still on the book, he grunted,"Uh?"

"Can you stop that?" crossing his legs tightly, he watched at Kageyama moved the pencil around.

"Stop what?" He finally looked at Hinata, eyebrows narrowing,"Why are you red?"

Hinata huffed, grabbing the pencil, "You are making me distracted with this!" 

Kageyama's eyebrows furrowed further, "How am I distracting you with a dumbass pencil, dumbass. Aren't we trying to study?" Hinata felt like slapping his head but restrained himself. They hadn't exactly discussed sex or anything sexual since either boys weren't sure if they wanted it or were interested. Hinata was but Kageyama was a mystery. Closing his eyes, he decided now or never.

"You were giving me a boner with what you were doing with that pencil!" Peeking an eye open, Kageyama was understandably flabbergasted.

"I....um...what...you....HOW CAN A PENCIL GIVE YOU A....HARD-ON?!" Hinata was used to Kageyama's embarrassed yelling. He HAD been doing it for years now.

Hinata flung the pencil at him, scowling,"Anything you do can give me a hard on! It happened throughout high school. I can't help it, you know." Picking at his fingers, he muttered, "I love you, baka." Avoiding Kageyama's eyes only to feel a finger under his chin lifting his head up, blue eyes meeting his own brown ones, Kageyama's lips met his own, putting a bit of force into it, Hinata's hands gently gripping Kageyama's.

Muttering against Kageyama's lips, "What are you doing?"

Kageyama slowly pulled away, staring at his boyfriend's even more flushed face, "I wanted to kiss you cause you look cute when you pout." Blushing hard, Hinata laughed, pulling   
Kageyama into another kiss. Maybe this was it. Maybe Kageyama was ready. Sliding his hands up the back of Kageyama's shirt, he kissed him more, shuddering breaths heard from the taller boy.

Eyeing his boyfriend, he gave him a reassuring smile. He knew Kageyama was nervous but he would not let him worry or be afraid, even tho they both were. As eager as Hinata was, it was take it slow time. 

"You sure you want to do this? We don't have to go all the way. I just want to get even closer to you." 

Kageyama gave him a tiny smile, nodding, "I want to. I want to make you feel good." Face turning very red. Hinata grinned, kissing him again. Gently pulling his shirt off, he stroked his fingers down Kageyama's side, watching the boy shudder, eyes closed. Hinata confirmed in his head it was the most gorgeous god damn thing he ever saw.  
Kageyama was the most gorgeous goddamn guy he ever saw and watching him fumble pulling Hinata's pants off, a sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead, was making Hinta's heart skip a beat.

"Ok, Kageyama?" Kageyama kissed his forehead as a response, Hinata smiling. He knew that Kageyama was nervous and had doubt in his head like he pushed him into this but he knew Kageyama would never act if he felt forced. The complete and utter trust the two had in each other was enough to answer that doubt. This was a moment that brought an exhileration through Hinata, much like their quick strike. 

"Oi, are you awake there? Don't fall asleep while I'm about to put your dick in my mouth." Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the word "dick" coming out of Kageyama's mouth.  
"No, bakageyama, I'm just thinking about how happy I am that we are doing this and how happy that I'm doing this with you. I always promised you would be my first."  
Kageyama swallowed hard, pulling Hinata tight against him and burying his face in his neck,"S-same.....cute dumbass." Kissing each other again, Kageyama slowly took Hinata's cock in his hand, Hinata's breath hitching at the feeling. He watched as Kageyama stroked him, exploring what worked best until he slowly lowered his head, taking the length into his mouth. 

"G...Gah." Hinata heard himself let out, gripping the sheets, breathing hard. Kageyama stared up at him, his heart skipping a beat as he stared at him. He couldn't stop staring: the way Hinata's head was tilted back; the way his lips were slightly parted; the way a strand of his hair was falling on his forehead. The warmth emnating from Hinata's cock was driving him crazy and he reached down and stroked himself. 

Hinata whimpered, reaching a hand out,"L-Let m-no..come here." Kageyama climbed on his lap, kissing him feverishly as Hinata slowly wrapped his hand around both their lengths, noting the girth and size of Kageyama's cock. 

"H-Hinata, what, what are you-" Hinata put a finger to his lips, stroking them both, Kageyama groaning softly. Pulling him tight against him, Hinata stroked them both, rubbing fast but not too fast. He wanted to draw this out. He wanted to savor every single moment. The whimpers and groans and Kageyama's nails digging into his back. The wait was worth it.

Hinata nuzzled him, kissing his neck, nipping at it, "I, I love you. I love you so much. You feel so good in my hand." The louder whimpers was all he needed and he could feel the tremble in Kageyama's body as he grew closer and the same for Hinata.

Shoving his lips against Hinata's, Hinata groaned against him, Hinata coming first and then Kageyama. Warmth washed over Hinata's hand as he stared at Kageyama's face, thinking about how gorgeous he looked, face flushed and lips bright red.

"Um, Kageyama, do you have any-" Throwing a kleenex at Hinata, he smiled," I had a feeling." Tossing them in the trash can, Hinata fell back, staring at his still panting boyfriend, "Come here."

Crawling next to him, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding him tightly, "Thanks, uh-"

"Shhhh." Kissing him, he nuzzled him, "It was worth the wait." Hinata came to the conclusion that it was almost as satisifying as a spike in volleyball.

Maybe just a teeeenyyy bit more tho.


End file.
